cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Alan Oppenheimer
Alan Oppenheimer (1930 - ) Prolific voice actor (most notably Skeletor from He-Man) Film Deaths *''Little Big Man'' (1970) [Major]: Shot in the back with an arrow during the Battle of the Little Bighorn. (On a historical note, there was only one man with the rank of Major. That was Marcus Reno, who survived the battle and later died on March 30th, 1889) *''Westworld'' (1973) [Chief Supervisor]: Suffocated (along with all the other technicians) after they shut down the power to the resort, only to discover they're now trapped in the unventilated control room. Their bodies are shown afterwards when Richard Benjamin looks into the control room and sees them. *''The Hindenburg (1975)'' [Albert Breslau]: Burned alive in the explosion of the Hindenburg while throwing Katherine Helmond over the side to save her life. (His name is listed among the casualties in the on-screen text at the end of the film.) *''Macbeth'' (1981; video) [Duncan]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Jeremy Brett. *''The Neverending Story'' (1984) [Gmork/Falkor/Rock Bitter/The Narrator]: Playing the voices of several creatures, the Rock Bitter is likely killed (off-screen) after The Nothing destroys Fantasia; he is brought back to life when Brett Oliver wishes for Fantasia to be restored (We don't hear about his death, but it's likely given his statements to Noah Hathaway earlier in the film). The wolf creature "Gmork" is stabbed to death by Noah Hathaway with a jagged stone as "Gmork" leaps at him (His other character survives the film). *''9 (2009; animated)'' [The Scientist]: Dies after transferring the last portion of his soul into 9 (Elijah Wood), some time before the story begins; his death is shown in a flashback, and his body is shown when 9 discovers it. (Thanks to Tommy) TV Deaths *''The F.B.I.: List for a Firing Squad'' (1966) [Ludovic Krols]: Shot in the chest by Gregory Gaye. *''Mannix: A Gathering of Ghosts (1971)'' [Dr. Hal Lusk]: Stabbed in the back (off-screen) by Jason Evers. Dies shortly coming out of a old western building. *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: Eternal Darkness'' (1983; animated) [Man-at-Arms/Cringer/Battlecat/Darkdream]: "Darkdream" is destroyed by sunlight, along with Tavor (John Erwin) when He-Man (also John) uses an explosive device to knock Eternia's moon back into its orbit as the moon is about to collide into the planet (the other characters survive). *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: House of Shokoti, Part 1'' (1983; animated) [Cringer/Battlecat/Melaktha/Masque]: "Masque" ceases to exist when He-Man (John Erwin) destroys his mask (which was the source of his power), after Orko (Lou Scheimer) removes the mask from his face (the other characters survive). *'The Greatest Adventure Stories from the Bible: Daniel and the Lion's Den (1985; animated)' [King Belshazzar/Governor Abeeza]: Playing a dual role, "King Belshazzar" was killed by an enemy (off-screen), "Governor Abeeza" was presumably devoured along with Governor Aldreth (voice of Vic Perrin) (off-screen) by lions. *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Jem'Hadar (1994)'' [Captain Keogh]: Killed in an explosion, along with Michael Jace and everyone else aboard, when their ship is rammed and destroyed by a Jem'Hadar ship. *''Jane Doe: Eye of the Beholder'' (2008) [Hans Engelslepen]: Killed in a car crash. *''Adventure Time: Something Big'' (2014; animated) [Darren]: Playing the voice of a giant tree creature, his head explodes after Finn (Jeremy Shada) stabs the brain seed in his head. Video Game Deaths *''God of War II (2007)'' [Prometheus]: Burns to death after Terrence 'T.C.' Carson drops him into the fires. Sparing him from his torment. Notable Connections *Third cousin of J. Robert Oppenheimer (Famous Physicist) Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1930 Births Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Performers who died in the Hindenburg disaster Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Fantastic Four Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Duckman cast members Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Actors who died in Arthur Penn Movies Category:St. Elsewhere Cast Members Category:Coach cast members Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:He-Man cast members Category:Actors who died in Robert Wise Movies Category:Murphy Brown Cast Members